


《偶像失格情事》第二十一章

by eavywh



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh





	《偶像失格情事》第二十一章

第二十一章 omega不要随便自找那个

没等阿塔潘想出个所以然，公寓门外已经传来轻微的钥匙声响。

他心一横掏出准备好的一次性针筒，吸取药液排尽空气，找到腺体旁的静脉准确刺入。

钟鹏打开卧室房门时，omega已经拔出针，剩下一手按着脖颈后的酒精棉，面前是满地药瓶，和残留的器械包装。

紧闭的窗没有一丝缝隙，下垂的纱帘连影子都安静的靠在阿塔潘身上。

阿塔潘晃了晃，又晃了晃…

医生曾告知注射药剂后会有晕眩无力的副作用。可任他怎么晃，自个现在还是清醒无比，再怎么样也达不到身娇体软的标准。

这样怎么让alpha飞奔而来接住自己瘫软的身体！怎么顺理成章扯下他的衣襟躲进他的怀抱骗他来打一炮！怎么让关钟鹏意乱情迷完全标记事后算账也没底气！

阿塔潘眼一眯：药水有问题？

难道又要用演的？！

胡思乱想间钟鹏已经缓步走近，蹲下身拨开了他的手——针孔已经不再渗血，omega的手法依旧那么干净利落。

“你就那么迫不及待要我的完全标记？”

“…爸比…”草泥马声音一点也不酥！说好的高危发情！汹涌的信息素！澎湃的欲望呢！

钟鹏打断了他：“我今天晚上本来要告诉你一个好消息。”

“台长批准我们一起开一档节目，就是上次直播时候我提到的那个创意。这个公寓会被征用做录制，我已经在找新的房子…”

“而且我听说，你有一个邀约，要出演五重人格的角色？”

钟鹏浓墨泼过的眼里看不出情绪：“甘，我只是不想重蹈覆辙。”

多年以前心急幼稚的自己，已经错过了太多。

“爸比…我们的工作只会越来越多。”阿塔潘挪挪膝盖，爬到Alpha身边捧着他晚风还未全部褪去的脸：“你不用担心，我会好好的。”

一缕熟悉的蜜桃香气出现在空气中，虽然扭扭捏捏像春天中羞涩的嫩芽，依旧让阿塔潘惊讶得瞪圆了眼。

“这是…这是我的信息素…药剂是真的！”

“……”

“不知道什么药也敢随便往腺体里打。”钟鹏脸色又暗几分：“你是越来越胡闹了。”

许久没有面对动怒的Alpha让阿塔潘心中忐忑，而钟鹏始终收着他的薄荷香气，皱着眉头的表情怎么看怎么严厉，一点没有被空气中的蜜桃味儿勾引得欲火焚身的样子。

俗话说越强大的Alpha对没标记过的omega信息素抵抗力越高，但……这会强大得不是时候！

何况自己的蜜桃香邈邈绕绕，许久遇不见可以依靠的Alpha信息素，居然开始越来越淡。

阿塔潘合上眼深吸一口气，再次睁开，莹莹波光颤动，半虚的眼帘都遮不住的缱绻风流，带着委屈的模样，似水涓涓不止…

他握住了钟鹏略微冰凉的手指，湿润的嘴唇间小舌滑出，开始细细舔抵起这比玉竹还要纤韧的指尖。

Alpha绷紧了嘴角：关钟鹏，清醒一点，你面前的是甘.演什么像什么.阿塔潘，别被他骗了！

 

舌尖轻转，钟鹏指腹上水光一闪，甚至有银丝开始勾在omega花瓣般的唇间…他锲而不舍的认真舔弄眼前的手，仿佛这是世上最美味的佳肴，最后含着钟鹏的两个手指不肯放开，委屈得眼角细泪点点，贝齿要蹭不蹭的磨着Alpha的指节。

“你…”钟鹏发现自己控制不了嗓音哑得一塌糊涂：“好好说话，我们…我……”

我只是想坚持到你乖乖认错顺便能保证以后乖乖的不会再玩妖蛾子！

阿塔潘吐出了钟鹏黏腻得不行的手指，小嘴已经翘得像熟透了的樱桃，带着又在唇边溢出的蜜桃香，贴上人轻声喘息。

钟鹏被耳边湿漉漉的气息撩拨得心猿意马，完全没注意到omega牵着他的手往自己身后探去。

等他碰触到温暖异常的软肉时才反应过来，那儿正微微收缩着，和耳边的气息频率很像…

钟鹏打了个激灵，自己滑腻的手指一个没留意就戳进了温热的小洞里。

耳边的喘息溢出了一声有着鼻音的轻哼。

“爸比，我痒…”

钟鹏狠狠的亲吻落在这张祸害人心的嘴唇上，他收紧手臂，让omega终于如愿以偿瘫软在薄荷香肆溢的怀抱里。

被撩拨得厉害的钟鹏也不管这只是卧室的墙角，箍着甘的细腰将人按在柜门前，还停留在他体内的手指开始搅动，不留力气的按压那些紧紧裹上来的软肉。

Omega在深吻下战栗着，饱满的臀部不由自主左右摇晃，好像要逃离，又像是想要多的快感…

钟鹏不再忍耐，扒光自己下身的衣物随意撸了一把胀痛的性器，那儿现在似烙铁般粗硬，面前的阿塔潘虽然已勾起情欲，怕也难以突然承受。

钟鹏大手一捞，两条白嫩的大腿被他扣在手里向两边完全打开，omega的后穴完全暴露出来，此刻可怜兮兮的收缩着。

Alpha的目光幽暗汹涌，突然想起今夜本该受惩罚的人——现在惩罚也不晚。

粗长的性器毫不留情的捅入最深处，被人牢牢压制的阿塔潘连呼吸都停滞下来，直到身体不断颠簸，接受着钟鹏自上而下凶狠的操干，才化成破碎的呻吟呜咽出声。

没等阿塔潘开始求饶，钟鹏将人搂在怀里，一掌接一掌拍在臀肉上，甚至故意顶到小穴中最敏感的那处碾压，巴掌再用力落下，不一会就将本就挺翘的屁股打得通红，惹眼的不行。

阿塔潘被钟鹏激烈的动作刺激得浑身颤抖，腿根止不住的哆嗦，脸上早就满是泪痕，偏偏这样双颊还泛着不正常的红晕，明显是沉浸在了这暴烈的情欲中…

“这样都能发情？你真是个宝贝。”

“呜…疼…”

“爸比是该疼你，再怎么胡闹，我也疼…”

 

Omega被抱上床时身前已被自己射得一塌糊涂，肚子里也灌满了钟鹏的精液。只是Alpha还没有罢休，将人压在床褥间细细啃咬，不一会下体又硬邦邦的顶在细细的臀缝间。

阿塔潘终于忍不住哭着哀求：“爸比不要…放过我，我……啊…”

刚刚高潮过还红肿的穴肉被贯穿，阿塔潘觉得自己內壁被钟鹏粗壮的柱身摩擦而过的触感太过清晰，带着火辣的疼痛感，不可思议的让自己又淹没在新一轮欲望里。

等钟鹏骇人的信息素在整个屋子里肆虐的时候，alpha已经爽得有点失去理智。身下的床单被阿塔潘抓得乱七八糟，他微弱的呻吟和不停的哭泣声也阻止不了钟鹏埋头苦干。即使他稍微挪动着想要缓一缓这难以承受的压制，也被钟鹏捞回来，立刻沉下腰顶得更深更满。

意识开始模糊的阿塔潘连嘴唇都无法合拢，没有焦距的泪眼下双唇又红又肿的模样让钟鹏色胆暴涨，又深深顶了数十下，拔出青筋纠葛的性器，将全部白浊都射向omega的小嘴。

一塌糊涂的画面终于让钟鹏心满意足，余韵中甚至开始心疼怀里还在微微痉挛的omega。

薄荷气息强势环绕上痕迹斑斑缩成一团的身体，和他身上渐渐溢出的蜜桃香紧紧缠绕，仿佛相隔千年的恋人再次重逢…

 

“怎么回事？！我的信息素呢！”

明媚的阳光透过窗口照进屋子，刚清醒的阿塔潘坐在床上错愕不已：昨晚再怎么荒唐，也不会闻错那跟了自己那么多年的蜜桃香。

现在怎么全都不见了？！

 

 

Tbc.


End file.
